


【盾冬】FALLING

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Winter Captain Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: ——我掉下去的那天，你本来可以不用跟来的——我情愿跟你一起坠落





	【盾冬】FALLING

士兵是队长的士兵，他直接听令于队长，而队长是九头蛇的队长。

所以也可以说士兵听令于九头蛇。

但让士兵忠诚于队长并不是九头蛇的命令，所以士兵还是听令于队长，只听令于队长。

士兵的忠诚来源于一次任务，他从火车上掉了下来，而队长也跟着一起坠落。

那之前他们只是普通的九头蛇特工，那之后九头蛇为了救他们的命，耗费了大量的资源，使他们变成了九头蛇最有力的武器。

队长的肋骨被尽数摔断，几根肋骨捅破了他的脏器。于是九头蛇给了他几乎一整副全新钢铁骨架，这差点烧毁了他全身上下的神经，因此他们又用特殊材料包裹住骨架，防止他的身体产生排异反应。

士兵失去了他的左手，于是九头蛇给了他一只全新的钢铁手臂，然而他脊椎在钢铁手臂的重压下几乎碎裂，因此九头蛇又不辞辛苦地为他加固了脊椎。

“你们欠九头蛇的可不止是一条命这么简单啊”

他们的管理员总是这么说。

————

士兵有时候会觉得不大对劲，好像有什么被扭曲了，然而他空空如也的大脑又得不出什么让他满意的结论，但当他的视线突然与队长对上时，一切的疑惑就烟消云散了。

那双眼睛就是全部的答案了。

这一切本就该是这样。

我是士兵，队长的士兵。

士兵这样对自己说，不和谐的齿轮重又开始转动。

————

他们共享一个名字——“冬日”，大概是为了纪念他们重生的那个冬天。

“我们真的重生了吗，还是早就死在那里了呢？”

士兵坐在任务的家中问道。

队长蹲在一边擦拭自己染血的小刀，闻言抬起头来，思考了一阵后笑着摇了摇头：“我们没有重生，也没有死亡，冬日，我们一直在坠落。”

九头蛇不允许他们提问，也不允许他们思考，提问与思考是士兵与队长之间的小秘密，是只属于冬日们的违禁品。

————

队长有时候会变得很情绪化，特别是当士兵接近他的时候。

“你长得很像我以前认识的一个人。”

队长盯着士兵脸庞，蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴滴下几滴泪来。

“他跟你长得很像，绿眼睛，宽额头，只是头发要再短一点。”

队长掩面抽泣道。

士兵：“……”

士兵：“你是指短发的我？”

队长：“……好像是这么回事。”

————

他们在进行例行的电击前总是要吃几粒小药丸，说是可以辅助治疗。

队长一股脑地把满手心的药丸塞到了嘴里，嚼吧嚼吧就吞了下去，苦涩而新鲜的战栗从舌根传递到脊髓。他舔了舔嘴唇问道：“冬日，你说这到底是做什么用的？”

士兵数数似的一粒一粒往嘴里放着白色药丸：“谁知道呢，大概是壮阳药什么的吧。

“不知道就说不知道，我不会嘲笑你的。”

“你先把放在我屁股上的手拿开。”

“我不。”

————

电击并不是惩罚，他们的负责人说，电击是因为他们是加工过的武器，需要定期的打磨。

“我掉下去的那天，你本来可以不用跟来的，也就不用被这样‘打磨’了。”士兵坐在冰冷的电击椅上，不适地扭了扭被牢牢锁住的四肢。

“坠落，这是我们的宿命，早晚的事情罢了。”队长在另一张电椅上，隔着两层厚重的椅背与士兵靠背而坐，他沉默了一会，接着又说：“我情愿跟你一起坠落。”

马达的轰鸣声击垮了维修室中浓重的沉默，有什么被启动了。

火车轰鸣而过。

电极两端闪烁着明亮的火花。

他们坠落。

尖利的吼叫回荡在黑暗中。

他们坠落。

两支武器在电击下不断地抽搐着。

他们坠落。

维修室的警示灯亮起，大门打开。

他们坠落。

队长与士兵被拖出维修室。

他们坠落。

大门关闭，警示灯熄灭。

他们坠落。

又是那无尽的沉默与黑暗。

再没有着陆的时候。

————

这次的任务很简单，但队长依然选择让士兵跟着，士兵也毫不犹豫地站在了队长身旁。

队长穿着轻薄的侍者服站在门外，士兵穿着厚重的作战服挤在衣柜里。

门内柜外是他们的任务。

士兵蜷曲在漆黑狭窄的空间里，有几条流苏似的东西恰巧垂在他的鼻尖，痒痒的，很不舒服，他开始希望这次任务尽快结束了。

任务与他的情妇在房间的各个角落发出巨大的声响，士兵觉得自己的耳朵正在被各种下流词汇洞穿。

衣柜的门开了一条小缝，一只手伸了进来，准确无误地抚上了士兵的后脑勺，又向前探去，直到包裹住士兵的半张脸。

士兵的鼻尖抵在那只手的手心，他嗅到了队长的味道，忍不住向前蹭了蹭。

你都进来了，为什么还不开始行动？

士兵想要抱怨，于是他微微抬起头，咬上了手掌边缘，那只手僵硬了一瞬就又软下来，顺势逗弄起士兵的下巴。

士兵很快卸了力道，牙齿却仍旧贴在那里，打发时间似的轻轻地磨着，只有在吞咽口水的时候才会稍微收紧，舌尖时不时触碰到那块皮肤，带着点火药味。

————

“我们也试试吧，那个。”

队长站在床沿提议道。

床上躺着他们的任务目标，肥得如同一坨肉山的身躯痛苦地抽搐着，白沫从他的嘴里不断地溢出来，划过他满脸的横肉，溶进了他身下凌乱不堪的被子里。

士兵往女人脖子上又划了一道，接着将其与染了血的小刀扔到一边。

“哪个？”他踹了踹脚边衣不蔽体的女人的尸体，地板上留下一道猩红的血迹，好像沾了红色颜料的笔刷在画纸上无意义地划过：“操，这只肥猪品味好差。”

“就是他们刚刚干的事情啊。”队长掀起被子将那坨抽搐与呼吸一同停止的肉山卷下床面。

“另外，不要管叫别人‘肥猪’。”

士兵哼了一声，一屁股坐在弹簧床上，软绵绵的触感新奇又诡异。

“性交？”

士兵弯下腰，试图脱下自己设计复杂的战靴。

“我管那个叫做爱。”队长抓住士兵仍在与战靴做搏斗的手，左腿膝盖将士兵的两腿分开，两个人就这样一上一下摔进了床里。

“别管靴子了，时间有限。”

————

“操，你射在里面了。”

“啊，抱歉，我忘记了。”

“这下要清理很久了……”

“那…………”

“就说我腿断了好了，被那只……被任务压的。”

“…………抱歉。”

“没事，很好操作的……你看，断了。”

“…………”

这次的任务很简单，即便如此，冬日们也还是花了预计时间的两倍才来到回收点。

“他的腿断了。”队长背着士兵，向负责人解释道：“被那只肥猪压到了。”

后来他们的任务就很少出差错了，只是队长会时不时忘带消音器，便只好去便利店买几袋避孕套将就一下。

————

“我觉得不对劲。”队长躺在任务的床上，声音沙哑。

这次他们难得不需要穿作战服，只在便服里套了件防弹背心，脱穿都很方便。

士兵靠在他的怀里，拿鼻尖去蹭队长的脖子，那里散发着温热的血液与汗水的味道，脉搏有韵律地跳动着。

“冬日，这样真的正确吗？”队长沉默良久，又一次问道。

“怎样才是正确呢，冬日？”士兵翻了个身，趴在了队长的身体上，大腿与腰肢满是青紫的手印与咬痕，此时正在缓慢地消失。他的左手敲了敲队长的肋骨，金属隔着薄薄的一层皮肤相撞，声音介于沉闷与清脆之间，很是奇怪。

“我不知道，但……”队长叹了口气，伸出手去轻抚士兵的脸颊：“我想离开，带着你一起。”

“好。”士兵不假思索地回答道。

他俯下身吻了吻队长的锁骨：“那我们离开吧。”

————

冬日们坐了十个小时的大巴，又在路边偷了一辆覆满尘土的破旧汽车，一路开一路漏油，终于在一片寸草不生的荒地中熄了火。

四周一片黑暗，没有一点光亮愿意光顾这片荒原，好在车里有照明灯，昏黄又黯淡，填不满车厢，但也聊胜于无。

车窗紧闭，他们就这样躺在脏兮兮的座椅上，呼吸着车内刺鼻的汽油味。

“你想要个什么名字？”士兵聚精会神地盯着车顶，一只半透明的黄色蜘蛛从毛绒垫中爬过。

“有什么能用的名字吗？”队长顺着士兵的视线看过去，淡黄色的小点迅速消失在了车窗与车顶的交接边缘。

“嗯……斯……斯…………”士兵盯着蜘蛛消失的地方，固执地重复着毫无意义的语素，效果听起来有些滑稽，像是条蛇或是被烫到了舌头。

“我要叫你‘巴克’，或是‘巴基’。”队长打断了士兵的喃喃自语：“这很适合你。”

士兵沉默了一阵，哼了一声表示满意，接着又自顾自地“斯”上了。

“等找到了落脚点，我们得把你的胡子剃干净。”

“为什么？”士兵讨厌剃胡子，他不喜欢有刀片隔着自己动脉滑动的感觉。

“看起来不精神，再说了，”队长伸出手去挠了挠士兵胡子拉碴的下巴：“这样摸起来不顺手。”

士兵于是妥协道：“那我要自己剃。”

车内的汽油与廉价皮革的味道越来越浓烈，队长于是把自己这边的车窗摇了下来，荒野潮湿冰冷的空气涌了进来，士兵看了队长一眼，欲言又止，最后转过身去将自己这边的车窗也摇了下来。

空气彻底流动起来，旷野自由的味道将冬日们包围起来，这是他们从来没有过的体验。

士兵关了车里的照明灯，黑暗从未如此令人安心，夜幕穿过挡风玻璃笼罩在他们身上，厚重又温暖。

冬日们在逼仄的空间中找到了对方的手，就像那次坠落，在一片白茫茫的失重中他们始终牵引着对方，好像只要这样，地心引力就不再是能够置他们于死地的东西了。

就这一次也好，冬日们闭上了眼睛，脉搏从队长的手心传入士兵的钢铁手臂，就这一次也好，陆地接住了他们，接受了他们。

一时间，过去的种种——那些药丸，那些实验，那些无辜者与有罪者的鲜血，还有他们钢铁铸就的部分躯体——仿佛都成了一个笑话，而尚未计划好的未来也渺小得惊人，如同偌大野地中一辆来历不明的轿车，也许它明天就会被从天而降的特工们射成筛子，又也许它会成为两个流浪汉暂时的家，然而现在谁也说不准结局，冬日们也决定不再去想它。

现在的感觉很好，过去，过去的过去，未来，未来的未来，那些被遗忘的，被铭记的，那些遗忘的代价，铭记的代价，都随着他们缓缓合上的双眼被抛之脑后。

不足为惧，不值一提。

“史蒂夫，我想叫你史蒂夫。”

士兵在陷入沉睡前哑声说道。

“‘巴基，与，史蒂夫’，”队长笑了：“我觉得很好。”

“晚安巴基。”

“晚安史蒂夫。”

end


End file.
